Till The End
by animejade49
Summary: It wasn't the end... it was only the beginning. Michael Myers will always haunt his childhood friend Vanessa Carter... Till The End. Sequel to My Childhood Friend Wants To Kill Me
1. Intro

2 years later, October 25

"And how are you feeling today Vanessa?" Dr. Andrade asks.  
>"Restless… I cannot think, sleep, and eat. I'm going mad doctor"<br>"Is it because of the date?"  
>"Yes…" I said, trying to hold back my tears.<br>"Nothing will happen Vanessa"  
>"With him you have to be on your feet doctor"<br>"Nothing happened last year, and I doubt anything will happen this year" I raise up from the couch.  
>"But Dr. Andrade… don't you believe me when I say that Michael is no human?" I ask.<br>"I do… and believe me, I'd do anything to erase that horrible night from your life," He said with caring eyes.  
>"He still haunts my dreams Doctor Andrade and now, he haunts them more than ever. He'll be back for me I just know it!" I said in tears. He lightly cherishes my cheek with the palm of his hand.<br>"It's just in your mind Vanessa… that madman wont come back. I'll make sure of it," He said in a most convincing voice.  
>"You're too kind doctor Andrade," I said in a shy voice.<br>"We've known each other for two years now Vanessa, it's about time you call me Martin, don't you think?" He said, making me giggle.  
>"Okay Martin…" I said. I look at my watch and notice that my time with him was over.<br>"I guess I'll see you tomorrow doctor… I mean Martin," I said as I got up from the sofa.  
>"See you tomorrow…" He said with a light smile on his face. I walk out of his office.<br>"Hey Vanessa… how'd it go?" Kathy asks.  
>"Thanks for waiting for me"<br>"That's what friends do; wait for their friends in the waiting room while she's inside with her sexy doctor" She giggles.  
>"Do you really think he's that sexy?" I ask.<br>"Do I think…? I KNOW he is sexy!" Luckily, we were already outside the building when she said this.  
>"Why don't you ask him out then?"<br>"I would but who knows if I'm his type… or if he's even single"  
>"True… but since when are you so shy Kathy?"<br>"Since I took a look into those gorgeous hazel eyes of his," She gushes, making me giggle. I could not help but hug Kathy. Ever since that terrible night, she has always been there for me.  
>"Thanks for cheering up my life Kathy"<br>"Don't mention it Nessa…" She said, hugging me back.  
>"Wanna get Mickey D's…? I'm buying," I offer.<br>"If you're buying then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She said, pulling me by my arm to walk faster.

I pray that everything will continue like this… peaceful, and a dream.


	2. Michael's near: The escape

**Finally updated this... hope you like it=D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 27<strong>_

Dr. Loomis decides to stop by Dr. Andrade's office to ask him for Vanessa's progress. Of course, he also wanted to ask him about their relationship. 2 years had passed by since that dreaded day, and Dr. Loomis knew well that one day, Michael Myers would return for his friend.

"Dr. Andrade, Dr. Loomis is here to see you" His secretary announces.  
>"Tell him to step inside Amanda" He replies. The door knob opens and Dr. Loomis steps into his office.<br>"So nice to see you again Martin" He says with a light smile on his face.  
>"Dr. Loomis what an honor to have my teacher here to visit" Dr. Andrade gets up and salutes his older colleague.<br>"I'm here to say hello to an old student, and of course to know on Vanessa Carter's emotional progress" Dr. Andrade signals Dr. Loomis to sit down, as soon as he sits down, Dr. Andrade does the same.  
>"She's doing wonderful so far, yet she is still with the fright of that Michael Myers returning for her" He informs Dr. Loomis.<br>"To her misfortune, she is correct… sooner or later he will return to finish what he started" Dr. Loomis replies.  
>"I refuse to believe in such thing"<br>"But it is the truth that's why Laurie Strode is hidden in a safe place"  
>"And where is Laurie Strode?" Dr. Andrade asks.<br>"In a mental institution, but to the whole world, she is dead"  
>"I still don't understand why such fright over a simple man, you would think that this man is the devil himself"<br>"He's close to being it Martin… but tell me, how is your relationship with her?" Dr. Loomis asks, changing the subject.  
>"My relationship…? A normal healthy relationship between a doctor and his patient of course" He responds nervously.<br>"Martin… all I want to advice you, is to be careful"  
>"What do you mean by that Sir?" He asks.<br>"You'll understand when time passes by"

* * *

><p>"So what's up with doctor love?" Kathy teases as we walk to the café for lunch.<br>"The same ol' what are you expecting, love at his office?" I ask.  
>"Who wouldn't wanna with that hunk?" She gushes.<br>"Hey don't you have David? I mean you have a nice boyfriend and here you are thinking about someone else"  
>"Oh you act like men don't wander around" She pouts.<br>"Yeah you're right, men are such pigs"  
>"Come on… confess though, I know that doc has had an affect on you, I mean you gush about the dude whenever you can" She laughs.<br>"Okay he has charmed me, but nothing could happen between us"  
>"Why…? Because you are his patient?" Kathy asks.<br>"You know why Kathy"  
>"Get other that will ya?" She snaps and adds, "That monster is dead, he won't come back for you" She says.<br>"Yes he will Kathy… and I don't want anyone else being harmed because of me" I said, almost in tears.  
>"He messed with your head. You can't live anymore because of him. You know what Vanessa, talk to me next month. It's always the same with you every October" She says as she walks away.<p>

She just doesn't understand… Michael is still alive, he is no human. And eventually he will come back to get me. Soon… real soon.

* * *

><p>"How is he today Dr. Soler?" Dr. Stewart asks.<br>"The same as always, we shouldn't even ask that foolish question anymore.  
>"But why… why so much security on him? He hasn't moved in two years"<br>"but he will eventually, that is why we must keep our distance, yet keep a close eye on him" Dr. Soler says.  
>"The patients out there seem more frightening than he" Dr. Stewart comments.<br>"Just close the door when your finished taking your notes, and please I ask you… do not go near him"  
>"Very well Dr. Soler" He replies. Dr. Soler walks out the room, leaving Dr. Stewart and Michael alone.<p>

All Michael would so is just sit there and stare at the wall straight towards him. Ever since he came in two years ago. It was as if he was in a trans, or sleep… that eventually he would have to be free from. But the question was… when?  
>Michael seemed so interesting to Dr. Stewart. Ever since he heard about Michael and his doings, he bid the chance to meet him, to study him and his mysterious, dark mind.<p>

Since Dr. Soler was away, Dr. Stewart figured it would be the chance to get close to Michael.

"Michael may I have a word with you?" He asks. To his surprise, Michael turns his gaze towards him.  
>"Is that a yes?" He asks, Michael does not respond. Instead he turns his gaze back towards the wall.<br>"Michael… you know you have people here that you can talk to" Dr. Stewart says as he slowly approaches Michael. Again, he does not respond.  
>"Michael…" Dr. Stewart says, lightly touching his shoulder. Suddenly, Michael gets up from his chair and again turns his gaze towards him.<br>"So does this mean you do want to talk?" Dr. Stewart asks. Just then, Michael wraps his hands on his neck, and chokes him to his death. Dr. Stewarts notepad drops on the floor…


	3. Haunted by the shape

_**October 29**_

As I walked the streets of Haddonfield, I could not help but feel as if I was being watched, followed. I look around me but find nothing but the Haddonfield houses, trees and the spring breeze surround me.

"Why can't I leave the past behind me?" I mumble as I walk.

Kathy had not talked to me for two days, and my meetings with Dr. Andrade were doing no good. As each day passed by, my fear of seeing Michael again grew.

* * *

><p>As Mrs. Carter was in the kitchen preparing dinner, she hears someone knocking on the door.<p>

"Mrs. Carter, thank goodness your home. May I know where Vanessa is?" Dr. Loomis asks.  
>"She's off to see Dr. Andrade Dr. Loomis, why do you ask?" Mrs. Carter replies.<br>"Did you see the news?" He asks.  
>"Please come in Dr. Loomis, would you like a drink?" She asks, changing the subject.<br>"Answer my question please Mrs. Carter"  
>"What that the costume shop was robbed?" She responds.<br>"Yes and all they took was a mask and knives" He adds.  
>"And… I don't see why that should worry me" She replies nervously.<br>"Are you aware of what mask was stolen?"  
>"Dr. Loomis I don't see why all the questions"<br>"Michael Myers has escaped, you know it as well as I do, he will be back for your daughter!" He says in anger.  
>"Dr. Loomis, Michael Myers is part of the past. He is dead isn't he?" Mrs. Carter asks, fearing the worst.<br>"You know as well as I that he is not. We must protect Vanessa from Michael," Dr. Loomis informs her.  
>"I don't want to alarm her," Mrs. Carter says in tears.<br>"Then will you risk your daughter's life just so she can have a few days of sanity!" Dr. Loomis yells.  
>"I don't want Vanessa to fear the outside world just because of that freak! I curse the day she befriended him!" She yells back in tears.<br>"Mrs. Carter I apologize for behaving so coldly about this, but you must be aware of the danger not only Vanessa but you are in! This time, Michael Myers won't stop at nothing to kill Vanessa, and he won't let anything stop him this time"  
>"What should we do then Dr. Loomis?" Mrs. Carter asks.<br>"I'll keep your family in a safe place on Halloween night but Vanessa, unfortunately, must stay here…"

* * *

><p>As I walked to Dr. Andrade's office, I could not help but turn around every now and then. Was someone truly following me? Or was this all in my head. Just then, I look across the street and see him… Michael Myers… gazing at me. I drop my books and run…<p>

Why did I have to cross paths with him? He haunts me… he will never leave me in peace!

I look back as I ran in fear… he was still there, walking slow towards me. It seemed as if I was not running at all. How could one man manage to bring so much fear into one person?

Just then, I bump into someone.

"Vanessa there you are…" Dr. Andrade says. I hug him in fear and look back, but this time, Michael was gone.  
>"He… he was there, he was after me again!" I said in tears.<br>"Who was there…?" He asks.  
>"Michael Myers was following me! Doctor please don't let him do anything to me!" I plead.<br>"Sweetie, you must have imagined him. Michael Myers is locked away. He couldn't possibly be here"  
>"But I saw him Dr. Andrade" I respond, pointing cross the street. He looks across the street and turns his gaze back at me.<br>"Vanessa please, I know your experience with Michael was bad, but please let me help you" He says, I push him away from me.  
>"Doctor Andrade… I cannot see you anymore. I'm afraid for not only my family but for my friends and for you as well," I said to him.<br>"Vanessa leave Michael behind you already," He pleads.  
>"How can I when he does not leave me! You all tell me to leave this behind me as if it was that easy! He killed my best friend! He was close to killing my little sister!" I yell at him. I drop to my knees and cry. 2 years… and I still could not leave this behind me. How could I when he was always there… haunting my dreams, my everyday life? I could not let anyone into my heart… ever, because if I would, it would be the death of them. That is why I must keep Dr. Andrade away.<p> 


	4. Back to kill

**I apologize for not updating this story in a long time. Didn't think people would like the sequel. It means a lot to me that you guys actually like my Halloween story=) I truly hope you guys like this chapter! I tried my best to make up for all the time lost. Lol...**

**Seriously though, i hope you like this chapter. I had a great time writing it, and i hope you enjoy reading it.** **I'm thinking of making a video trailer for this story. Should i...?**

**Thanks for r+r=D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 29th<strong>_

"Vanessa… please come inside," Dr. Andrade says as he helps me up.  
>"Dr. Andrade, I mean it, I can't see you anymore," I cried, trying my best to pull away from him.<br>"Vanessa… if you want to beak free from Michael, then you must let someone help you!" Dr. Andrade exclaims.  
>"No one can help me Dr. Andrade…" I said as I walked away from him. I prayed that he would not follow me… yet he did.<br>"Vanessa, I don't want to let you go like this… you need someone to protect you…" I turn my gaze back at Dr. Andrade, could he really mean what he said?  
>"Dr. Andrade… I don't want anyone else hurt because of me," I mutter. Instead of answering, he just looks at me. Looks at me with different eyes, Eyes that of a man in love with a woman… just like in the movies. Yet… why would Dr. Andrade love me? I was nothing but his patient, someone weak and meant for death.<br>"I want to protect you Vanessa… and if he would ever come back as you say, I will be right there by your side," he says in a sweet tone. Could I seriously feel someone true for him too? On the other hand, was my heart deceiving me?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nighttime,<em>**

"Where could Vanessa be…?" I heard mother say as I walked into the kitchen.  
>"Here I am mother…" I said with a smile.<br>"Sweetie I was so worried… what happened…?" My mother says as she hugged me.  
>"Nothing mother… I was just with Dr. Andrade all afternoon, he walked me home" I respond.<br>"Oh… that was nice of him, you should have invited him in… I would have served him some food," My mother says.  
>"I did but he said he had a meeting with someone," I answer.<br>"Well I made steak if you want…" My mother says instead.  
>"Sure thing mom… you know I'd never refuse steak" I giggle.<br>"So how was your afternoon with Dr. Andrade…?" Mother asked as she served my plate of food.  
>"Good… we talked for hours about art, movies… you know things like that" I respond. I did not want to tell her that I had another nervous breakdown. That I was still paranoid that Michael was going to come back for me, if it was not for his company this afternoon… I would have gone mad.<br>"That sounds sweet honey… but something's telling me that you have a bigger bond with him," My mother says, placing the plate of food on the table. She sits down across the table from me.  
>"Bond… what do you mean by that?" I ask nervously.<br>"I don't mind at all sweetie, I mean Dr. Andrade is a wonderful man, not to mention handsome, but he's your doctor"  
>"I know that mother…" I mutter.<br>"All I'm saying is that you should look over your feelings carefully, I want nothing but the best for you honey" She says with a smile.  
>"I love you mom… I don't know what I'd do without you" I smile back.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dr. Loomis, you wanted to see me," Dr. Andrade says as soon as Dr. Loomis opens the door.<br>"Yes, please come in…" Dr. Andrade looks around Dr. Loomis's home as he walks in.  
>"Nice place you got here Dr. Loomis…"<br>"Thank you boy, please sit down…" Dr. Loomis smile, pointing at a couch next to Dr. Andrade.  
>"Would you like something to drink…?" Dr. Loomis asks.<br>"Nothing thank you… don't want to be a bother…" Dr. Andrade smiles,  
>"Well my boy, I want to talk to you about something important, but first I want to ask you about Vanessa' Dr. Loomis says as he sits down.<br>"Vanessa, Well what about her...?" Dr. Andrade asks.  
>"How is she…? I was told by her mother that you saw her today" Though Vanessa asked him to not tell anyone about her hysteria in the afternoon, he could not lie to Dr. Loomis.<br>"She was very unstable this afternoon, she thought Michael Myers had been following her, told her it was impossible because he was locked away. She refused to believe in my words so I stood the whole afternoon with her," Dr. Andrade says.  
>"My boy… Martin, try your best to keep her stable," Dr. Loomis tells him in a serious tone.<br>"I will sir… you have my word," Dr. Andrade responds.  
>"I know you will Martin, but I beg you not to interfere too much. I know of your feelings towards her," Dr. Loomis says in a serious tone.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about Dr. Loomis…" Dr. Andrade says.  
>"My boy… I am an old man, and I too have been in love. However, you are dealing with the devils prey… and I do not want anything to happen to either of you. We've lost too much people already because of the thing!" Dr. Loomis exclaims.<br>"What do you mean Dr. Loomis…? Was Vanessa correct about Michael Myers?" Dr. Andrade dares to ask, fearing the answer.  
>"I don't know how… but she was correct. Michael has escaped… and he's come back for her again" Dr. Loomis responds.<p>

* * *

><p>As I lay in bed, I could not help but think about my afternoon with Dr. Andrade. It was the best time I have had since that dreaded day. In his company, I even forgot about Michael… well at least for the moment. Suddenly, I hear the front door thrust open. I slowly get up from bed and walk out of my room. It could not be my parents, they were already home, so was my little sister. With each step, my heartbeat grew more intense… As I reached the stars, I prayed it was the wind that opened the door so forcefully, but before I could walk downstairs, I see him… waiting for me.<p>

"Ahh…!"  
>"Vanessa…!" I hear familiar voices scream from far away.<p> 


	5. Halloween is near: My personal boogeyman

**I am TRULY grateful that people like this story, and i'm hoping to finish this by Halloween:D How would you like, or think this story will end? I would love to hear your thoughts=D I might be making a video for this fanfiction soon=DD So watch out! lol**

* * *

><p><strong><em>October 30<em>**

I could not bring myself to go downstairs... I was too embarrassed. I scared my parents last night, thinking that Michael Myers was back to kill me. Truth was... it was all a nightmare.

"Honey…" I hear my mother say from the hallway.  
>"Yes mom…" I mumble from my bed. I hear her come into my room.<br>"Honey… it's time for breakfast, you don't want to late for your appointment with Dr. Andrade…" My mother says sweetly. She sits down besides me on my bed and softly brushes my hair.  
>"I'm not going… it's obviously doing no good…" I said, trying my best not to cry.<br>"Yes it is honey, you looked so happy yesterday," She says. I slowly lift myself up from bed and turn my gaze towards her.  
>"But mom… I nearly scared you people to death last night, I had a nightmare that he came back to kill me! Does that sound like I'm cured to you?" I snap.<br>"Honey… it was just a nightmare, it's only natural…" My mom says to console me.  
>"Mom… it's not natural to dream a nightmare so life like… a nightmare that I actually lived, we all lived… I am afraid… I sense that he's coming again to kill me!" I cry. My mother pulls me into her arms and cradles me, just like those times when I was a little girl.<br>"Honey he won't kill you… because he's far away from here, he can't harm you anymore" She cries.

_I wish I could believe you mom…_

* * *

><p>Dr. Andrade could not help but keep looking out the window... he was too worried. Was it true what Dr. Loomis had told him? Was HE truly back to kill Vanessa Carter… his childhood friend? Also… now, the woman he loves. He did not want to see it, he did not want to admit it to himself, but he had slowly fallen in love with his patient Vanessa Carter. At first he thought, maybe it was the fact that she had traits that reminded him of his dead sister Alison, but it was much more than that. He wanted nothing more than to keep Vanessa safe, to protect her, to love her and make her happy. Yet how could he…? Michael Myers was in the way… it had been that way from the very beginning. Suddenly, the phone rings, snapping him back to reality. He walks up to his desk and answers the phone.<p>

"Hello… Dr. Andrade here...?" He answers.  
>"Martin my boy… I'm glad you picked up the phone, how are you today?" Dr. Loomis asks.<br>"Not to well, after what you told me yesterday," He answers honestly.  
>"I had no choice my boy, Michael is near… and we have to be ready," Dr. Loomis says in a serious tone.<br>"But Dr. Loomis, maybe you're wrong, maybe Michael's dead or something…" Dr. Andrade says, trying his best to believe in his own words.  
>"I want nothing more than for it to burn in hell, but sadly Martin, that can't be easily done…" Dr. Loomis says in an angry tone.<br>"He can't hurt Vanessa, and I'll make sure of it Dr. Loomis, not again…" He mutters.  
>"We have to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else… and I'll see to it," Dr. Loomis says.<br>"Do you know where he could be…?" Dr. Andrade asks.  
>"Where it all began…" Dr. Loomis answers. <p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Same day, Mid Afternoon… Myer's home<strong>_

Dr. Loomis and Dr. Andrade slowly walk inside Michael's old home… both quiet with nothing to say. Dr. Loomis was too busy thinking about ways to stop Michael… Dr. Andrade however was frightened by the bad aura of the house, but decided to ignore it, for Vanessa's sake.

"Do you honestly think he's here Dr. Loomis…? He could be somewhere else," Dr. Andrade says, breaking the silence.  
>"He always and will always return to this place, it's his home…" Dr. Loomis comments as he looks around the empty house.<br>"But why does Michael always come here…? Wouldn't this be the first place people would look for him…?" Dr. Andrade says.  
>"People think about it, but are too afraid to even dare enter this place my boy, just like you are" Dr. Loomis comments.<br>"I might be afraid, but I'm mostly afraid for Vanessa's life. I don't want her to live with this torture anymore…" Dr. Andrade says.  
>"As long as he's alive and walking… she won't have a choice… just like I don't have a choice," Dr. Loomis responds, slowly walking upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't bring myself to see anyone today… so I stood home all day, watching classic movies and writing, writing stories in where the characters live a drastic life, but happy, and safe above all things. I come to the point where I envy my characters… I would give anything to trade my life with either of them… Suddenly, the phone rings, snapping me back to reality.<p>

"Hello…?" I answered, hoping it was Dr. Andrade.  
>"Vanessa… I'm so glad to hear you," Kathy said in a gleeful tone.<br>"It's been days…" I said with actually happiness. It has been days since she has talked to me. It came to the point where I thought I actually lost her.  
>"I shouldn't have been mad at you… I'm sorry," Kathy says.<br>"You have the right to be, I'd be mad at someone like myself too," I said with all honestly.  
>"But he has no right to do this to you, no one deserves such a mad man in their life Vanessa, so I imagine what you must have felt, and yet I wasn't being a good friend" Kathy says with a sudden broken voice.<br>"You were just being honest… and besides-"  
>"Vanessa, if I were you I would curse me out! I should have been more understanding; I mean having that experience without knowing why is upsetting-"<br>"I haven't been truly honest with you Kathy…" I said, breaking her sentence.  
>"What do you mean Nessa…?" She asks.<br>"I've known him for a long time Kathy; he was my childhood friend…" I confess.  
>"What…?" Kathy says in disbelief.<p> 


	6. My Own Special Hell

**Finally! Another update=DD YAH! lol. Thanks so much for the support my loves3 Since i never really written on WHY Vanessa was also sent to the Asylum, here is the reason why=P Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I had to tell Kathy the truth… she had the right to know.<p>

"Vanessa, why didn't you ever tell me...?" Kathy asked in belief.  
>"Who would wanna be friends with a murderer…? I said in a soft tone. Tears ran down my cheeks as I remembered the memories.<br>"It was never your fault Vanessa… he is the murderer after all, not you!" Kathy cried.  
>"He never forced me to kill anyone… I wanted to do it; probably that's why Michael wants to kill me, because I killed his mother before he did"<p>

_**Flashback, (Smith's Groove Sanitarium, room 419)**_

"Vanessa Carter… you have a visitor…" A nurse announced as she walked into room 419. Vanessa laid there, lifeless on her bed, hugging a small teddy bear given to her by her mother. She did not care about anything; the world did not matter to her. She just wanted to be left alone…  
>"You can see her now, but only for a few minutes…" The nurse said. Still, Vanessa did not bother to sit up. Tears fell down her eyes as she heard the footsteps, and suddenly the door closed shut.<br>"Get up you little wrench…" A familiar voice said with anger. Yet, Vanessa ignored the voice.  
>"I told you to get up…" The voice said again, this time, she feels someone pulling her by her arm forcefully, causing her to drop her teddy bear. It was Michael's mother… Vanessa could dare say a thing to her. All she could do was cry.<br>"Don't you think those fake tears will get you out of this one… I came her to put you in you place…" She muttered angrily, pulling Vanessa out of the bed.  
>"Why are you here…?" Vanessa cried.<br>"My baby is in this hell hole because of you, you're the reason why he killed his sister" Michael's mother says, pushing Vanessa against the wall.  
>"It wasn't my fault…!" Vanessa cried.<br>"Michael should have killed you instead… you're nothing but a waste in this life. I bet you're parents don't even want you, especially after you tried to kill one of them…" Vanessa stood in front of Michael's mother in shock. She blamed her for Michael's madness.  
>"I didn't hurt my daddy…!" Vanessa yelled at Michael's mother.<br>"You know damb right you did… you stabbed your father on the shoulder and tried to kill him… you're a psycho little girl that filled my baby's mind with dirt!" Michael's mother yelled. Vanessa falls in her knees and covers her ears. She did not want to hear that she was a murderer as well.  
>Michael had escaped from Smith's groove, and searched for her, anger it must have been, that drove him to want to kill her father. Surely, if her mother had not come home that night, he would have killed not only her father, but her as well.<br>"That's a lie… that's a lie…!" Vanessa screamed. That late afternoon, Vanessa was in her sister's bedroom, playing with her sister, when she heard her father scream. She ran downstairs and saw her father on the couch, lifeless he seemed, and next to him was Michael, who held a knife in his hand, covered in blood.  
>"Look how nervous you get… aw, you know that I'm speaking the truth, you have the devil inside you…" Michael's mother laughed.<br>"I'm not a murderer… please leave me alone…!" Vanessa begged. That day, Vanessa made the mistake of taking that knife out of Michael's hand. He was gone before she knew it, and was blamed for the attempted murder.  
>"You'll pay for what you've done to my baby Michael… I swear to that little girl…" Michael's mother muttered. She pulled Vanessa by her arm, and forced her to turn her gaze towards her. Desperate to have her leave, Vanessa bites her on the arm, causing her to release her. Vanessa runs towards her bed and grabs her teddy bear. Inside it, she pulled out a pen she managed to steal from Dr. Loomis. Michael's mother pulls Vanessa by her legs, and instinctively, Vanessa stabs her on the arm.<br>"I told you to leave me…!" Vanessa cried. Michael's mother falls back and screams in pain.  
>"How dare you do this to me…!" She cried with anger. Suddenly, Michael walks into the room. Vanessa looks at him in shock.<br>"Michael… I…." She mumbled. Michael didn't respond, instead, he slowly walks up to Vanessa and takes the pen from her hand.  
>"Michael sweetie… help me…" His mother pleaded. Instead, he slit the pen into his mothers heart.<br>"What's going on here…?" Dr. Loomis exclaimed as he walked in to the room. Nurses that followed him stood there in shock.

**_End of flashback,_**

"You didn't really kill her Vanessa… Michael killed his own mother" Kathy said.  
>"But if it wasn't for me, for her visit that day… maybe she would still be alive" I cried.<br>"Vanessa you are not a murderer… you're the sweetest person I've ever meet, and I will always be your friend no matter what…" Kathy responded.  
>"What if she was right…? What if I am a murderer…" I asked myself.<br>"Vanessa… you were in that horrible place because of him, you're in that mind state because of him… it's not you honey!" Kathy exclaimed.  
>"Kathy… I know he's coming for me… soon, our end will be over" I mumbled.<p>

_"Together till the end Vanessa…"_


End file.
